The Hunter
by gemini69
Summary: A story of pain and revenge. Of justice deserved and met, and the story of one man and one woman's fight against evil and the possibilities of finding true love.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Hunter_**

**_Chapter 1 Shadows_**

The trees swayed in the slight breeze around the clearing, seeming to whisper. Whisper secrets of a forbidden power in the night. The only light came from a flickering fire in the middle of the clearing, illuminating the faces of the four Death Eaters gathered there. The shadows of the forest shifted and sighed almost as if they were alive. Nervous glances were cast about as if they were waiting for an attack. The unease and tension in the clearing was almost palpable.

A set of eyes smiled at their fear from one of the deepest shadows. Their nervousness amused him. The nerves were highstrung and they didn't even know he was there... _yet_. The whispers had proceeded him, this he knew. It was far from his first mark. He had started his career almost a year ago by picking off the lesser of the Death Eaters, the bottom of the food chain you could say. In recent months he had moved on to more... _interesting_ prey. It was a rush when he took his first 'active' Death Eater. He thrived on the adrenaline rush that always came with the hunt and kill of his mark. He laughed at the fact that they had dubbed him _'The Hunter', _and enjoyed the fear that the useless name struck into their hearts. This was what life was about for him. In the past year he had become the hunter that they feared. His old life was gone. The second he had his first kill had changed everything and there was no going back. Now he lived in the shadows and _was_ the shadows. He had no identity, he had no name. He was merely death. He was the fear in the heart of evil. He was simply the hunter.

The unease had lessened in the clearing over the last hour that he had been waching them. He knew that he would have to wait another hour or maybe longer before they were as calm as he wanted. He crouched low in the deep shadows to wait. He watched as they made small talk about their cover careers and families. He waited while they laughed and shared firewhiskey. Then the moment came. One of the Death Eaters, Bulstrode, walked off into the forest to answer the 'call of nature' as he put it. Hunter quickly sneaked up behind him and snapped his neck before silently lowering his lifeless body to the ground. He enjoyed killing with his hands more than with his wand merely because of the closeness. Soon another Death Eater wandered off from the light only to be killed the same way. Hunter crept back to his shadow near the clearing. He finished the third off with a well thrown knife to the throat. The last man finally realized what had happened and began to panic as his companions blood spilt over his robes when the hunter stepped from his shadow. The firelight cast faint shadows on his face as though good and evil were fighting over his very countenance. The Death Eater gasped at the sight before him. "It's you!" he whispered as the face in front of him registered. The hunter's face split into a devilish smile. "Yes.", was all he whispered before finishing off his mission. He pulled the knife cleanly from Flint's throat and didn't even bother cleaning it before spinning sharply on his heel and throwing it at a nearby tree. The shining blade stuck easily into the bark and a single drop on Flint's blood dripped from it to the hard earth below. As he surveyed his work he whispered "Justice is served." before disappearing into the shadows once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 A Mission Offered_**

Hermione walked slowly towards her mentor's office. Minerva McGonagall had been a dear friend to her since they first met. She couldn't help but wonder what her old proffessor had found so interesting as to merit pulling her away from the strategy meeting with the Order. She had become a member of The Order of The Pheonix before she had even graduated and had quickly climbed the poles until she was one of the highest ranking members. She had been poring over her strategy for tomorrow nights attack with her team which must mean that whatever McGonagall had found was of the utmost (sp?) importance to the mission. She took a deep breath to clear her mind before knocking on the great oak door in front of her.

"Enter." called the rather stiff voice of the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione knew that tone which caused her to take another cleansing breath before opening the door to McGonagall's private office. "You wanted to see me, Proffessor?" she said as she closed the door behind her. McGonagall looked up from the stack of papers on her desk with a sigh. "Yes, Miss Granger, and how many times must I ask you to call me Minerva?" Hermione smiled at this old question. At twenty-two years she had long since graduated and McGonagall was far from still being her proffessor. She answered, "As many times as I must ask you to call me Hermione, Proffessor." McGonagall's lips formed a slight smile at the familiar answer as she nodded towards an armchair facing her desk.

Hermione seated herself all the while watching the face of the woman before her. Many students in her day had feared McGonagall for her stern face and manner though Hermione had not. She had always known the softer side of McGonagall having shared her love for rules and regulations. The woman had always been someone that Hermione had looked up to and respected. She strived to one day be as strong as the proffessor who meant so much to her, and she felt as though she was succeeding in nearing her goal.

Minerva studied the young woman sitting in the chair before her. She had aways seen how strong Hermione's spirit was and that had earned her infinite respect as well as her disciplined attitude. Hermione Granger was a humble woman though she was easily the most brilliant witch that the proffessor had ever encountered. She was the glue that held the 'Golden Trio' together and everyone knew it besides Hermione. As she realized this she couldn't help but wonder if Hermione's spirit was strong enough for what she was about to ask and if not was she willing to risk losing Hermione and risking the sanity of the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' who were so vital to the outcome of the war. If Hermione were to fail it would surely cost her life which in turn would be the downfall of Harry's very spirit as well as Ron's. Harry needed all of the strength and support he could get in these trying times. To take away Hermione would make the very foundation of the Order crumble. As all of these thoughts ran through her head she looked into Hermione's eyes and saw there a spirit so strong that she had never seen one to match it. She knew in that instant that she must ask this of her and that if Hermione were to accept she woud not fail. The woman in front of her had never before admitted defeat and McGonagall doubted that she would even think of doing so now. She cleared her throat as she came to the end of her musings.

"Miss Granger, I have something I need to ask of you. You may refuse if you like but it is very important and I ask that you consider it thoroughly before giving me an answer. At least sleep on it. Do you understand?" When Hermione slowly nodded her head McGonagall continued. "As we all know we have a nameless ally out there. The Death Eaters have taken to calling him 'the hunter' as you well know. He has been taking them out as often as he can. He struck again last night. He took out Bulstrode, Flint, Crabbe Jr., and Goyle Jr. This is a great advantage to us as we recently found that they were to attack Hogsmeade tomorrow night. However, he is only one man and it has come to our attention that Parkinson has received a private mission, passed down from the Dark Lord's own lips. This is oviously a very important task as it was given directly to one of his most trusted followers. We don't know much about this mission though we have discovered that he will be at the Devil's Wrath in two nights. As you should know that is a very popular inn among the dark followers. He is said to be staying there for the night and is to complete his task the following morning. We need someone to get past the security and assassinate Parkinson before he has a chance to carry out his task. We normally would rather detain a Death Eater for questioning before shipping them off to Azkaban, but seeing as Parkinson is one of the highest ranking in the Dark Lord's league we feel that it woud be safer to just take him out. Since you are one of the highest ranking that we have and are also the most skilled in stealth and... _finesse..._ we feel that you are the best choice. After all we don't have many among us who were trained in the arts that you were and none are as skilled at this type of mission. We have it from the highest authorities that you trained as an assassin when you left Hogwarts. It is said that a wizard of very high standing taught you secrets that even the aurors do not know. Is this true?"

Hermione nodded slowly before answering. "Yes, Proffessor. I took lessons when I realized that we were now in the middle of a war. When I disappeared shortly after graduation that was my quest: to learn things that would help us win this war. I eventually found a Master and convinced him to allow me to study under him which is quite unusual for someone of that age. However, he was thankfully a wizard also and knew of the delicate situation when I explained to him that I was one of Harry Potter's best friends. That was what changed his mind. I studied with him until he was killed last year by the Death Eaters. I was there and only escaped because of his training. Why, may I ask, is this important?"

McGonagall looked at her for a long while before answering her question. "Well, Miss Granger, there are wards around the Devil's Wrath that detect the use of magic. We fear that the hunter would not take this mark as he is a wizard, but with your skills, seeing as you are a muggle-born, you could slip in undetected. I wish for you to consider this task carefully, for there will be great danger if you are to accept. Parkinson is not to be underestimated. He is strong and very wise. We feel that you would not lose yourself for a moment and become cocky or overly confidant. Am I correct in assuming this, Miss Granger?"

"Confidance is ignorance, Proffessor. If you are feeling cocky it's because there is something you don't know." Hermione answered, certain that her proffessor would understand.

"Very wise answer, Miss Granger. So am I to assume that you will think of my offer?"

Hermione seemed lost in thought for a moment as she stared at the cold stone floor. "Yes, proffessor. You would be correct in that assumption. I will consider this offer." She rose to leave and paused when McGonagall cleared her throat. "Miss Granger, I suggest that you share this with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They would wish to know and they might have helpful advice. After all, they are your two other parts. Just a suggestion though."

Hermione smiled to herself and, without even turning, answered. "Yes, proffessor. I believe you may be right." She walked briskly to the door and exited the office with one thing on her mind... she had to find her two best friends.

---

_A/N: Alright. I decided that having Hermione as a ninja in this story was not absolutely necessary. It was getting under my skin so I changed it. I hope that you all like this version better. Bria/gemini69_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3-- Late Night Chats and Decisions_**

Hermione quickly found Harry and Ron in their seperate rooms in number 12 Grimauld Pl. She found Ron first and smiled at the picture he made as she watched from his doorway. His room was (thankfully) painted white instead of the hideous orange that it was at the Weasley house. However, Ron's love for the Chudley Cannons still shone through from the posters on his walls, the hat hanging on a nail in one wall, his comforter set, and other memorabilia. Clothes were strewn all over his floor and his desk was littered with books on Quidditch as well as papers on the Order. It was a rather funny mix, but suited Ron perfectly. His broom stood in one corner of the room with the servicing kit that she got him every Christmas opened before it. He had changed so much since their final year at Hogwarts. He was taller and had a better build from all of the Quidditch that he and Harry played, so he was no longer considered lanky. His red hair had grown long, nearly to his shouders, and was more unruly than even Harry's. He almost always wore it in a ponytail, which Mrs. Weasley threatened to hack off everytime that she saw him. The only things that hadn't changed about Ron were his eating habbits, his sense of humor, his obsession with Quidditch, his smile, and the fierce loyalty that he had towards her and Harry.

He was laying on his bed, his hair a wild tangle, asleep with strategy papers spread out around him on the bed. She chuckled before picking her way through the room to wake him. He woke with a start like he had since his first year training as an auror. His arms flailed and his eyes grew huge until they rested on Hermione. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "More strategy, Mi?" He asked with a weak smile.

Hermione shook her head at the question and at the nickname that Harry and Ron had given her in their first year. "Nope. Much needed Trio meeting. My room, half an hour."She knew that she didn't need to tell Ron to dress comfortably since he was already in his pajamas. She quickly got up off of his bed and picked her way back through the room without waiting for a response as she knew neither of the boys would argue about a Trio meeting. It had become tradition after the many years together and was never neglected. When one of them needed to talk they simply found the other two and told them and that was that.

Hermione walked up three more flights of stairs before reaching Harry's room. He was a sight for sore eyes as he had just come back from a three week long mission. Seeing him in his neat little room brought a warmth to her that she had missed. He had also changed through the years though much less than Ron. His hair was slightly longer and still unkempt though always cute. His build had toned more during his training as an auror, and he had even grown a few inches. However, the most noticeable change in Harry had been his eyes. They had slowly taken on a look of wisdom and infinite knowledge. Just by looking into his eyes you could see how tough his life had been and that he obviously knew that it would only get tougher from here on. Even through all of the changes though he was still the same old Harry with his warmth, loyalty, and love for life and those he held dear.

Everything was in it's place in Harry's room and always neat, it must have come from years of living with the Dursleys. She had always had a slight crush on Harry though she knew that nothing would ever happen as he and Ginny were meant to be. She couldn't help but miss him sorely when he was away though and she knew that it was more than his being one of her best friends. She doubted that her feelings for Harry would ever go away but she knew that she would never act on them. "Harry!" she squealed as she bounded into the room and tackled him, knocking him back on the bed.

When he got over the initial shock and realized who it was a warm smile split his face. "Hey, you," he said softly. She smiled at him. "Missed you." was all she said. "Me too." was his reply. This had been their routine since his very first mission away and had carried to her missions as well.

"Harry, we need to talk. Trio meeting in my room. Ron should be there in a minute or two and I'll be back as soon as I change and grab some snacks for us. Come comfortable. It might take a while.K?" Again she left without waiting for a reply. She already knew the answer as Harry was much more reliable than Ron. Even when Ron neglected their meetings and such Harry never did. She knew that the Weasleys and she were as close a family as Harry had ever had and that he held them very dear.

She hurried to her room and grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas (low cut pink and blue striped pants and a pink tank top), which had been a Christmas gift from Harry in seventh year, before heading into the bathroom across the hall to change. She did this knowing that it was tradition also for the meeting to be held in the room of whomever called it and that they also were obligated to bring snacks, more for Ron than anyone. She hurried downstairs after changing and grabbed some snacks and a six pack of butterbeer before heading back up to her bedroom.

Hermione's room reflected her personality to a t. The walls were a pale blue and her comforter set was done in pastels. Her rather large desk and numerous bookshelves took up most of the room and were all perfectly neat and, sad as it was, simetrical. Her walls were bare except for one which was a collage of all of the photographs from Hogwarts and University. It was what everyone in the house called 'The Trio Shrine' as a joke. She smiled to see her two best friends already curled up on her bed in pajama pants with no shirts chatting away. Harry was the first to notice her and quickly hopped up to help her with the burden in her arms. She smiled at him gratefully and sat on the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow to her. Both boys knew this gesture and immediately stiffened. Hermione only cuddled with a pillow when she was either a) on her period or b) was stressed about some news. The last time that Hermione had done that it had been when her parents had been murdered almost three years ago.

They sat and waited with baited breath for some awful news. Sadly they were both hoping that it was just a 'bad week' for her but they knew better. (A/N: If you're a girl you definately understand this. lol) Hermione finally pulled herself out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Guys, I just had a meeting with McGonagall and I need to talk to both of you about it." Harry's breath caught in his chest slightly as he watched her face though Ron was completely unaware of what was going on, thinking that it was just more boring strategy. "She offered me a mission." This statement finally caught Ron's attention. "What was it, Mi?" he asked warily.

"Well, it's rather dangerous actually." she began slowly, unsure of what to say or how.

"Spit it out, Hermione." Harry commanded as he watched her.

"Oh." Hermione's eyes grew slightly at the thought of what they might say to her about it. "Well, you see... " she began even slower than before. "McGonagall thought that I was best suited seeing as my skills in stealth have surpassed almost everyone within the Order and how I'm not one to act without thinking it through all the way beforehand." Harry watched her as she got this bit out and realized just how bad it was actually going to be. For the first time in a long time he began to fear for the girl before him.

"ShewantsmetogoandassasinateoneoftheDeathEaters." It all spilled out, banging together.

Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers though Harry hadn't a clue what she had just said. He couldn't believe that Mi, his Mi, had just spoken in Ron, which she was thoroughly against. "She whosy whatta huh?" he asked stupidly, staring at her.

Hermione took a deep breath and repeated her statement, but more slowly this time. "She wants me to go and assasinate one of the Death Eaters." She blew out the breath that she was holding before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

**_"What_**!" Harry screeched with Ron. _"What do you mean she wants you to go and assasinate a Death Eater! Are you both out of your mind! Have you gone completely bonkers, Hermione?" _He ranted as the seriousness of her statement hit him full on. She couldn't possibly be serious, could she? To think that Hermione Jane Granger, the most intelligent girl he had ever met would do something so foolish... Then again she was also the bravest girl that he had ever met. She never let anything get in the way of what she felt was right. So... he was just going to have to show her that to take this mission would be suicide. "Mi, consider what she's asking of you." Hermione began to open her mouth but Harry held up his hand which stopped her instantly. If she had ever obeyed anyone it had been Harry. "This is possibly one of the most dangerous missions that she has ever given. This is like her asking you to go after the Malfoys or Parkinson instead of Voldemort. It isn't the toughest but it's the closest thing." Hermione's eyes grew wide at his last sentence, but not the way he had hoped. Oh. Dear. God. "Mi..." His breath caught in his throat at the question that he was about to ask. "Who, exactly, did she ask you to go after?"

Hermione's eyes said it all but he needed to hear it from her own lips. "Parkinson. Senior." Both boys gasped though Harry took it harder. He had been face to face with Parkinson and knew what the man was capable of. "Mi, you can't possibly be considering this." he whispered. He felt as though a knife had just been driven through his heart.

"At first I wanted to discuss it with you two..." she began. "Good. Let's discuss it." Ron bellowed. "But." Hermione cut him off sharply at the knees. "After I called the meeting I realized that it was more to tell you that I was going to take it." At the looks on their faces she continued quickly. "Guys, I really need your support on this." she started to plead but Ron's sharp retort killed the words in her throat. "Well, I'm sorry, Hermione. I just can't give you my support on this." he stated before storming from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Hermione was thankful that they were the only people living at Headquarters at the time or she feared they might have woken everyone up, even with the silencing charm that she had placed on the room. "Harry?" she asked shakily through her tears and choked up throat.

One look at that face and Harry knew that he couldn't deny her. He had never been able to. Little did she know, but she had stolen his heart away in first year when she had saved Ron and him from the Devil's Snare. He stared at the girl... no... woman in front of him. Hermione Jane Granger was no longer the girl that he had known, she was the woman that he loved. Since their sixth year at Hogwarts she had changed. That fateful year that had changed everything for everyone. Her eyes, though always holding knowledge, now held wisdom, and though it hurt him to admit it, they also held pain. Her face had thinned into the face of a woman during their final year at school. Her eyes were still a honey color but the once bright shine, that had always occupied them, now was rarely seen. Her body had filled out and she had developed womanly curves and the definition of a well trained fighter during training. Her hair had grown since she always neglected to cut it and refused to let Ginny touch it. Whenever one of the women would start on her hair Hermione would always state that it was more practical as she could put it up out of her way. It fell to her waist and the length had pulled out all of the frizz. It was now just pure, stunning curls. At her petite 5'5" she didn't look like much but she was a hell of a fighter and had taken Harry himself on more than one occassion. He knew that she could do it. That had never been the question. The question was if he was brave enough to allow her and if he would be able to handle it. What if something was to happen to her? Would he ever be able to forgive himself? He knew that the answer was no, but he also would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't allow her to try.

He walked over to the bed from where he had been pacing since her statement and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny shoulders. She began to cry into his chest out of nerves and relief. She had known in her heart that he would be there for her as he always was, but, for a moment, had been afraid that this time he would leave her like Ron had. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if he had walked away from her.

Harry ran his hands through her hair and over her back trying to soothe her. She had always been there for him and it tore at his very heart to see her this way. "Hush, Mione." he whisered the nickname that had been his alone for her since the very beginning. "Hush now, love. I'm here." he whispered soothingly, realizing too late what he had said. She stiffened in his arms for but a moment before relaxing completely against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist to hold on tighter, knowing that she didn't want to let him go even though she must.

Slowly she untangled herself and looked into his face, shocked at the unshed tears in his eyes. "Harry," she murmered. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now." she stated as way of explanation. He nodded slowly and slipped beneath the covers with her. She snuggled deep into his chest and let her tears fall onto his bare muscles as she tried to calm herself. "Thank you." she whispered looking up at him. "If you had walked out too I don't know what I would have done." she admitted quietly.

"I could never walk away from you, Hermione. You know that." Harry stated as he tangled his hands into her hair, bringing her head back to his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. "You're my best friend." he whispered though it killed him to not tell her the truth.

"And you're mine." was the sleepy reply that he got as an answer before she drifted to sleep in his arms. He stayed awake long after that moment though realizing that tomorrow might, and most likely would, change their entire lives. For some reason he had a feeling that something would go terribly wrong and Harry Potter was never one to ignore his feelings, but she had made her decision. He wondered late into the night how he could have said no to her pleas, and if she would have listened if he had,before he finally came to the realization from her words that the decision had never been and never would be his to make. "I just hope you know what you're doing." were the last words to escape his lips before he too entered the land of dreams.


End file.
